Promise
by kallen-valentine
Summary: Cerita tentang Akatsuki, Itachi dan Sasuke Ada yaoi nya
1. Chapter 1

My fist yaoi nih, jadi rada aneh hehehehe. Di sini pairnya SasuNaru ma ItaNeji

Desclaimer : Bukan punya gw

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Promise

" Woiiii, Itachi lu mi kemana ? " teriak Kisame dari dalam rumah " Mo ke rumah yayangku Neji, udah ya " balas Itachi yang gak kalah kerasnya " Tunggu….du…lu…." " Ya udah ngelacir duluan " kata Kisame sambil melihat kepergian Itachi. " Huhhh dasar, gw sama sekali gak tau kalo sifatnya tu kayak gitu abisnya di Akatsuki dia gak pernah nunjuin perasaannya, gw aja baru tau kalo dia tu brother compleks sejak hari itu…" kata Kisame sambil bersihin rumah

FLASBACK ON

" Itachi, lu kan udah bunuh keluarga lu, tapi kok lu biarin Sasuke hidup sih ? " tanya Kisame " Kenapa, karena gw sayang banget ma tu anak, gw inget waktu umur dia 10 bulan isa ngomong papa dan mama, lalau waktu 1 udah bisa ngomong namaku dan udah isa makan sendiri, waktu…" Itachi yang ngapalin kelakuan Sasuke dari umur 10 bulan sampek 7 tahun, Kisame yang dengerke gak sengaja bobok " Hoaamm…jadi alasannya cuman sayang doang, kalo sayang kok ngebunuh keluarga lu sih ? " tanyanya " Karena gw mau Sasuke bisa hidup normal dan gak kayak gw yang hidup di keluarga Uchiha dan gak happy " jelasnya.

" Kok bisa ? " tanya Kisame lagi " Ya iyalah sapa yang gak happy kalo di suruh begini begitu…" jelas Itachi " Oooo…" jawab Itachi " Lalu, kenapa lu nyuruh Sasuke biar benci kamu ? " tanya Kisame lagi " Kenapa ya…soalnya gara – gara gw benci keluarga gw, gw jadi tambah kuat sih makanya gw suruh Sasuke buat ngebenci gw biar tambah kuat " jelasnya

- KROSAK – " Sapa di sana ? " tanya Itachi dan Kisame yang udah siap siaga " Aniki, maafin gw " teriak Sasuke dari balik semak – semak " Ototou tercayang " kata Itachi. Dan mereka berlarian dengan slowmotion setelah deket Sasuke langsung lompat dan mereka berduaan pelukan kayak di teletabis. Setelah acara peluk – pelukan mereka berdua reuni saking asyiknya sampek lupa sama Karin, Kisame, Jugo, dan Suigetsu. " Yak, gw akan keluar dari Akatsuki dan kembali ke Konoha " kata Itachi percaya diri " Gw juga habis ini mo mudik, mo ketemu ma Naru chan " kata Sasuke " Oke, kita ketemuan di hutan arah 140 derajat lintang utara dan 50 derajat bujur timur

FLASBACK ON

" Akhirnya gw ikut ma Itachi ke Konoha, ternyata bener kata Itachi di sini semuanya pada ramah, terutama Naruto orangnya menyenangkan " kata Kisame. – TINGTONG TINGTONG – " Ya tunggu bentar " kata Kisame sambil membukakan pintu ternyata setelah di buka "Wuahahahahaha " Deidara yang ketawa terpingkal – pingkal " Hihihihi Kisame senpai kok pakek kayak gitu sih " lanjut Tobi ' Aduh mati gw, gw lupa ngelepas celemek gw nih ' batin Kisame" Ja…di…seka…rang lu…jadi pembantu…rumah tangganya Itachi ya ? " tanya Deidara yang gak kuat nahan ketawanya " Dei senpai sebarin ke Akatsuki ya…" usul Tobi " Wah ide yang bagus tu, kamu memang aak yang baik " kata Deidara. " Gak akan gw biarin lu cerita hal ini kepada siapapun " teriak Kisama. Dan perang dunia ketiga di mulai, hasilnya sih gak parah kayak perang dunia kedua yang makan banyak korban dan kerusakan parah. Di sini cuman 2 orang luka – luka dan 1 rumah hancur.

Malamnya

" Gimana tadi kencannya ? " tanya Itachi yang kebetulan ketemu sama Sasuke di tengah jalan " Sukses, kalo aniki ? " jawabnya " Sama " . Mereka berdua pun pulang ke rumah, setelah sampek di rumah " KIASMEEEE " teriak ke dua orang itu. Kisame yang lagi nungguin di rumah sakit " Kenapa ? " tanya Deidara " ak cuman gw rasain ada hawa membunuh yang luar biasa " jawabnya

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Chapter : SasuNaru

Jangan lupa baca ya…

Reviews plizzzzzzzzzz


	2. NaruSasu

Sory kelamaan update habisnya ada tes mid habis itu di lanjutin ujian penjajagan huwaaaaa jadi gak sempet buat

Sory kelamaan update habisnya ada tes mid habis itu di lanjutin ujian penjajagan huwaaaaa jadi gak sempet buat.

Sesuai janjiku di chapter ini tentang Sasuke dan Naruto

Desclaimer : Bukan punya gw

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2. NaruSasu

" Duh, Naru chan lama banget sih " kata Sasuke yang udah nungguin Naruto selama 5 menit ' Yah sabar kalo bukan karena Naru pasti gw gak bakalan di sini ' batin Sasuke sambil mengingat kejadian waktu itu

FLASHBACK

" Sa su ke kun " kata Sakura gak percaya lalu Naruto pun datang menemui Sakura " Sasuke " kata Naruto " Naruto ya, ternyata lu juga kesini " kata Sasuke " Kalo gitu Kakashi juga " lanjutnya

" Sayangnya aku bukan Kakashi senpai, tapi aku wakilnya. Dan tugas kami adalah membawamu kembali ke Konoha" kata Yamato

" Kelompok 7. Huh lagi – lagi ada orang lemah yang masuk kelompok " kata Sasuke dingin " O ya Naruto bukannya lu mo jadi Hokage ya " kata Sasuke yang tau – tau entah dia manusia ato setan udah ada di sebelah Sasuke

" Ya, dan untuk menjadi Hokage gw harus bisa ngelindungi ikatan antara kita berdua " kata Naruto " Sama seperti bocah lemah itu kepadaku " kata Sasuke " Eh, Sai " kata Sakura ga percaya

" Tapi lebih baik jika lu brlatih satu ato dua jurus jangan keliling dunia buat nyari gw " kata Sasuke " Dan kali ini gw…" belum selesai ngomong Naruto udah motong pembicaraan " Lakuin aja gw gak peduli, karena gw cinta sama lu "

Sasuke kaget dan langsung masukin lagi pedangnya ke dalam sarung pedangnya " Eh…" kata Sasuke gak percaya " Ya, gw suka sama lu, awalnya gw pikir kalo itu hubungan antar saudara aja tapi sekarang gw sadar kalo perasaan gw itu cinta bukan sayang " kata Naruto

" Naruto…"

" Sasuke…"

" Naruto"

" Sasuke…"

" Naruto"

" Sasuke…"

" Naruto"

" Sasuke…"

" Naruto"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author : Woiii sadar BTS cepetan

Sasuke : Ganguin orang aja

Naruto : Iya nih

Author : BTS

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Naruto sebenernya gw juga suka sama lu karena itu gw pergi dari Konoha dan ikut Orochimaru. Gw gak mau kalo lu terus ngelindungi gw, gw mau gw yang nglindungi lu " kata Sasuke " Iya gw tau itu kok makanya gw ke sini akan ngedukung lu. Tapi lu harus janji ya setelah berhasil ngebunuh Itachi lu harus kembali ke Konoha " kata Naruto

" Ya, dan setelah gw kembali ke Konoha gw akan ngelamar lu Naru chan " kata Sasuke " Ya, gw akan nungguin lu " kata Naruto

" Kayaknya dunia milik mereka berdua ya " kata Sakura yang nonton " Iya " jawab Yamato dan Sai

END FLASHBACK

" Sorry telat, udah nunggu lama ? " kata Naruto yang baru dateng " Ya, dan barusan gw mo pulang " kata Sasuke

" Sasuke jangan ngambek gitu dong " kata Naruto tapi Sasuke langsung nyium Naruto " SASUKE " kata Naruto yang wajahnya udah kayak kepiting rebus

" Itu hukuman karena telat dan satu hal lagi gw gak mau makan ramen " kata Sasuke yang udah jalan " Cepetan ntar gw tinggal loh " lanjut Sasuke " Iya sabar " kata Naruto yang langsung ngejar Sasuke

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akhirnya selesai jangan lupa REVIEWS


	3. Akatsuki

Desclaimer : Bukan punya gw

Desclaimer : Bukan punya gw

Chapter 3. Akatsuki

" HOKAGE HOKAGE HOKAGE "

" Ada apa sih teriak – teriak Kotetsu ? " tanya Tsunade " Akatsuki mo ketemu sama anda " jawab Kotetsu " Ya, biarkan mereka masuk " kata Tsunade

Setelah anggota Akatsuki masuk

" Jadi apa alasan kalian datang kemari ? " tanya Tsunade " Saya sebagai ketua Akatsuki mo memberitau kalo mulai hari ini Akatsuki akan genjatan senjata sama tsunade " kata Pein

GUBRAKZZZZ

" Nona Tsunade anda gak pa pa ? " tanya Shizune " Ya, kok bisa ? " tanya Tsunade " Ya sebenarnya…."

FLASHBACK

" PEIN PEIN PEIN "

" Ngapain sih teriak - teriak ? " kata Pein samil tutup kuping " Ada surat dari Itachi " kata Hidan " Mana ? " tanya Pein

Pein lalu buka dan baca isi surat dan langsung tertuduk lemas " Kenapa sih ? " tanya Konan " Coba baca aja sendiri " kata Pein

" Dengan hormat, gw Uchiha Itachi melalui surat ini akan mengudurkan diri. Karena gw udah baikan sama ototou gw dan gw mo pulang kampung, gw kangen sama Konoha dan hidup tentram di sana. Tertanda Uchiha Itachi. PS : Gw juga ikut ( Kisame). Tobi juga ikutu sama Ita senpai soalnya Tobi uadah gak tahan sama Dei senpai, Tobi juga pengen pulang kampung ( Tobi ) " kata Konan membacakan suratnya

" Jadi mereka pada keluar ya " kata Konan menyimpulkan " Ya gpp walopun anggotanya cuman tinggal dikit yang penting ada anggotanya " kata Pein

" Engg sebenernya tadi Sasori bilang kalo dia mo keluar soalnya mo pulang ke Suna mo ngajari Kankurou jurus baru trus Kakuzu juga keluar soalnya mo mempelajari ilmu Jashin lebih dalam lagi. Lalu Zetsu juga keluar mo belajar tentang tumbuh – tumbuhan di Oto, dan Deidara juga keluar soalnya dia ikut sama Itachi " kata Hidan

" Tapi di suratnya gak ada kok " kata Konan " Tadi suratnya kesobek trus jatuh di got " jelas Hidan

" Ya udah walopun cuman 3 orang gak pa pa " kata Pein yang tadi lesu trus bersemangat lagi

" Lalu gw juga mo keluar soalnya gw dapet kerja di Ame dan gajinya lumayan tinggi " kata Hidan lalu keluar dari markas

" Ya udah gw juga keluar deh gw mo cari pacar aja di luar daripada tetep di sini tapi gak punya pacar " kata Konan. Setelah kejadian itu Pein nangis darah selama 3 hari 3 malam

END FLASHBACK

" Jadi begitu " kata Pein " Nasibmu malang banget ya " kata Tsunade

TOK TOK

" Masuk " kata Tsunade " Oh Itachi ada apa ? " tanya Tsunade " Gini mo ngelapor hasil misi tadi " kata Itachi " Ya "

" EHHHH PEIN NGAPAIN LU DI SINI " teriak Itachi " Baru nyadar dari tadi gw dah di sini tapi lu nya aja yang gak sadar " kata Pein lemes

" Itachi sekarang lu ajak mentan ketuamu jalan – jalan di Konoha " perintah Tsunade " Ya " jawab Itachi

Pas lagi jalan – jalan, " Itachi " kata Neji dari kejauhan " Ah Neji udah dulu ya Pein " kata Itachi meninggalkan Pein

Karena baru pertama kali ke Konoha akhirnya Pein nyasar entah kemana. Karena keberadaan Pein di Konoha menghilamg Tsunade memberi perintah sama Itachi nyari Pein sampek ketemu. Padahal Pein nyasarnya sampek Suna

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I want REVIEWS

So REVIEWS pleasa (-.-)


End file.
